The Rose of Outlaws
by Laysha19
Summary: I remember so clearly how it all begun, when I still held my innocence, my dreams and my goals. I never was the type of girl to believe in fairy tales, I knew better! But I once was a girl who believed in hope… Before I was embedded with the SAMCRO signature, I was marked by a different breed…
1. Chapter 1

It was an average morning in charming Mr. Blake was checking his mail. And 71 year old Mrs. Scott was looking out her picture window to ensure no one stepped on her neatly trimmed lawn…

And I was…

Well I was fighting for my life, trying my best to stay alive. At least remain strong enough for him to find me.

My throat is so dry, it felt like fire… I cried so much these last couple of days that tears will no longer form. I am completely exhausted, but I fear of closing my eyes, I am in fear that I will never wake again…

All of you probably wonder who I am…

Well I'm Demi Rowe… _The Rose of Outlaws_

I remember so clearly how it all begun, when I still held my innocence, my dreams and my goals. I never was the type of girl to believe in fairy tales, I knew better! But I once was a girl who believed in hope…

Before I was embedded with the SAMCRO signature, I was marked by a different breed…

 _6 years ago_

 _I stood at about 5'6, I have olive skin and Hazel eyes. My hair was naturally curly, it was originally brunette but I dabbled with all different hair colors, blonde, red, blue, purple, whatever I was feeling I would do it. At the current moment my hair was a midnight black._

 _I was looking in my bedroom mirror as I applied my red lip, my signature red lip no matter what hair color I was rocking, I never left without my red lips._

 _It was the first day of my senior year and I was excited not because of prom or any other normal senior activities that girls would freak out about. I was excited because it was my last year and I have been working my ass off to maintain y 4.o GPA to receive my scholarship to NYC._

 _I was hoping this would be my last year in charming. I could finally feel as if I was living a normal life. Being the daughter of the President of a motor cycle gang was not easy; we were always faced with challenges, threats and death._

 _My father would always say this is the last time, no one else would die, and no one else would get hurt…_

 _Well someone would always die, and someone else would always get hurt._

 _I look at the clock it read 8:02, he's late I thought in my mind as I slipped on my black leather jacket._

 _In the same moment I heard a knock on my door and then saw the presence of my mother. I never really understood why she knock she never waited for a response, she just would always welcome herself in._

" _Stone is here," She said still remaining in the door way.  
"Ok here I come," I said to her as I gathered my things._

" _Ok honey," She said as she walked away and back towards the kitchen._

 _I walked out my room and into the kitchen where my mom was now near the sink and my dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper._

" _Ok I am gone," I said while kissing my father on the cheek._

" _Wait I made you breakfast," I heard my mom call after me._

" _Don't have time mom," I said with a simple hand gesture as I hurried out to where stone waited for me._

" _Hey babe," I said to Stone as I approached his black mustang, once in the car I leaned over and planted my red lips on his cheek._

" _Oh so now your branding me with your red lips." Stone said looking in the mirror as he wiped off traces of my lip stick._

" _Any who…where is your bike?" I asked surprised to see him driving his car he was always on his bike._

" _Your dad didn't tell you?"_

" _He never tells me anything."_

" _We had a run in with a crew last night, I crashed it."_

" _Oh," Was all I replied with, I learned early in this game since I was born into it. The only thing a man want's you to know is what he tells you. If he wants you to know more he will tell you in his own time._

 _Stone was my boyfriend; we met about two years ago when he first became a part of my dad's club. To any normal sane parent he would be their worst nightmare. But to my odd parents he was the best; he could do no wrong in their eyes. If he went to jail they were there to bail him out. If he gets into a shootout 9/10 my father is by his side._

" _I wonder where Teller punk ass is," I heard Stone say as we walked through the halls._

" _Please don't start this year with that Stone." Stone and Jax Teller have had beef for years, it has a lot to do with the fact that my father's club and SAMCRO are at war._

" _What do you mean don't start?" Stone ask as we were now in front of my class._

" _I just want a simple year, not like the crazy year we had last year." I said now facing him._

" _I will try but I can't promise you anything but go to class," With that he placed a kiss on my lips and began to walk away._

" _I should be telling you that," I said with a smile as I yelled after him._

 _I was in my last period of class as the teacher was going over the expectations for the year._

" _Excuse me Mr. Massey?"_

" _Yes Tara?" Mr. Massey said as he directed his attention to the brunette._

" _When is the essay due on cultural differences, I didn't see it in the syllabus?"_

" _Oh sorry about that, it is due on September 28_ _th_ _so if you guys could just note that in your syllabus."_

 _Tara Knowles aka Jax Teller's girlfriend… I didn't know much about her then that, other than she was book smart. I didn't have a problem with her nor Jax. It was the company I kept who couldn't stand them… well Jax._

 _Class was over I grabbed my things as I made my way out the door; y attention was on my phone that rested in my hands. As I was dialing Stone's number to see exactly where he was I ran into someone._

" _Oh sorry," I begin to saw as I looked up to lock eyes with Jax Teller._

" _Easy sweetheart, I don't need your father trying to run me down for touching the princess." He said with a smirk while looking down at me with his hands raised._

" _Sorry but I'm no one's princess…. I'm a rose," with that I looked him over once more as I walked pass him; while I walked away I felt his presence I felt his eyes watching me._

 _I hated how people would label me or put me in this box because of who my father was. I had to get the hell out of charming, it was suffocating here._

 _I placed my attention back on my phone as I attempted to call Stone for a second time._

The crew looked on as they witness Jax losing his mind…

Demi had been gone for days.

At first Jax really didn't think Demi was missing, he thought it was her just taking off after the heated argument that they shared. He thought she was just taking a couple of days to just cool off.

But those thoughts vanish as her silver Range Rover was being pulled out the lake.

Luckily no body was recovered …

But Jax now had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, that wouldn't be gone until his wife was back by his side…


	2. Signature

My body is so weak; I feel the cold floor against my face. I don't even know if it's morning or night or what day it is anymore.

I hear footsteps approaching along with the sound of keys jiggling. The footsteps stop right in front of my door as the person on the other side searches through the keys for the correct one.

An older lady appears to my surprise and she's not even wearing a mask which was another surprise. Since I have been here the only people that I have come across have been man, and they all wore mask. The only way I could tell the three of them apart is by the color of their eyes, and height.

I squint my eyes trying to block out the light that seems to follow her, she then places a tray in front of me filled with food.

"You need to eat." She said looking down at me as I studied the food and looked back up at her.

"It's good food I am a cook." I looked back down at the food as I grabbed the fork off the tray; I was beyond starving, so it wasn't a hard decision to eat her food I just hope I wasn't making a bad decision by trusting her. As I ate she stared at me with a concern look on her face.

"After this I will let you take a quick shower."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked curious to what this lady was up to.

"Because you are very important to a person who is very important to me, now eat up. We must hurry before they get back. I do apologize I can't wash your clothes or give you new ones because then they would now that I am helping you, but I can get you a new bra and panties.

"Thank you," I said to her as I mastered up a slight smile.

"No need to thank me honey, you are going to need your energy if I'm going to break you out of here." She responded while smiling back at me as I took another bite of the pasta she prepared for me.

…..

 _ **I waited in the doorway for the mailman as he was approaching our porch; I have been anxiously waiting for my acceptance letter from NYCU for ten days now.**_

" _ **Thanks," I said to the mailman as he placed the mail in my left hand. I walked back into my house while keeping my focus on the stack of mail that's in my hands; I scan through each letter looking for something that was address to me. But yet again my hopes was let down as I came to the end of the stack of mail.**_

' _ **I don't understand what is taking them so long, they said 5 to 7 business days, this would be eleven days now since I have been waiting for this letter."**_

 _ **Demi mother was sitting on the sofa as she tried to act like her mind was elsewhere; it hurt her to know what she was doing to her daughter but Demi parents both agreed that NYCU was not in the plans. The letter had come days ago; she was acceptant into NYCU with full honors.**_

" _ **You know what I am going to call them Monday and see exactly what's going on." With that Demi left out the living room went into the kitchen grabbed her keys and let her mother know she would be back as she made her way out the door.**_

 _ **It was towards the end of the school year and everything was happening so quickly for her but some things weren't happening as quickly as she would like them to.**_

 _ **Demi tried her best not to worry about NYCU but she did, she felt this was her only escape and if it did not work out she didn't know what the hell she was going to do. Demi was consumed in her thoughts when she notice a curve was approaching she pressed on the break attempting to slow down. But her car wouldn't stop; she became filled with panic as she realized her car was not slowing down. She saw she was approaching a red light as cars ahead of her were slowing down. She turned towards the turning lane to avoid hitting the cars ahead of her. She knew the only way to get her car to stop was to run into something, she spotted a tree put her foot on the gas and prayed to god she would be ok.**_

 _ **Next thing she felt was pain as everything went black.**_

… _ **.**_

" _ **Look your oil pan is all fucked babe, it needs to be replaced," Jax said staring up at the blonde.**_

" _ **I know I have been told before but I don't have the money to fix it right now, is there anything you can do?" This was the one thing Jax hated most about working at the shop, females thinking he can do free work.**_

" _ **The only thing I can tell you is to maintain oil in your car, check it every day. Oil is like blood to the body, without it your dead."**_

" _ **Ok I guess I can do that…until I get the money to fix it." With that the blonde walked over to the driver side ready to get in her car as Jax let her hood down. Then they heard a loud bang followed by a car horn.**_

" _ **What the hell is that?" Gemma yelled making her way out.**_

 _ **Jax pulled out his gun taking off in the direction of the sound.**_

" _ **Follow him," Gemma orders Opie as he ran to catch up with Jax.**_

 _ **Jax ran out of the parking lot to find a car smacked into the tree in front of their shop. Jax raised his gun as he approached the car.**_

" _ **Wait Jax this could be a set up," Opie yelled running up to him.**_

 _ **As Jax became closer to the car he notice it was a girl inside the car passed out with blood dripping from her head. She had this curly hair that he have never saw before on any girl… except the daughter of the Outlaws president… Demi Rowe.**_

" _ **Shit," Jax said to himself as put his gun away he rushed to open the driver side door.**_

 _ **Opie quickly notice it was Demi as well as he ran to Jax side trying to pry open the door. It was no use the door was jammed. They quickly went over to the passenger side that open without any hesitation. Jax leaned in carefully pulling Demi out he notice not only was she bleeding from her head but the side of her stomach as well.**_

 _ **Jax took her into the garage as Opie followed behind him.**_

" _ **Jesus Christ isn't that Jeff Rowe's daughter?" Gemma said looking at the girl in Jax arms.**_

" _ **Yea she's bleeding from her side and also her forehead, where is Chibs?" Jax asked while looking around and by passing his mother.**_

" _ **You know we can't have her here." Gemma said locking eyes with her son.**_

" _ **She's hurt we can't just throw her on the side of the road we have to help her."**_

" _ **She's an Outlaw," Gemma yelled as Jax continued on his search for Chibs and ignoring his mother.**_

 _ **He understood where his mother was coming from, but this girl layed almost lifeless in his arms. He couldn't just walk away he had to help.**_

 _ **He soon located Chibs as they placed her on the table where countless of them lay before from battle wounds. He lifted Demi shirt to get a better look at wound.**_

" _ **It looks like when she crashed and her windshield shattered that a piece of glass pierced her side, he doesn't look to deep." Chibs said with his English accent as he continued to examine Demi wounds.**_

 _ **Jax was also examining Demi as he locked his eyes on the rose tattoo tatted on her rib cage. That was the Outlaw signature… he always wondered why they choose a rose out of everything to symbolize them.**_

" _ **I'm going to go look at her car, and see what the hell happen," With that Jax walked out the room, leaving Demi well being in Chibs hands.**_

 ** _As soon as he made his way back outside he was faced with his mother again._**

 ** _"No matter how pretty she is just remember she's an Outlaw, an enemy of SAMCRO._**

….


End file.
